Osiris/Relationships
Family Unnamed Husband The Pharaoh of her world. Osiris deeply loves her husband and been married to him since she was 11 years old. Osiris mourned for him when he was about to die. She still remain very loyal to him, even when he was in his death like state. Because of this, she was instantly against doing Climax Hybrid with Kizuna, which is basically to doing sexually activities with another man. While she accepted to do Climax Hybrid since it would save her family and her world, Osiris still tried her best to defend the Pharaoh's honor by saying he was better at it than Kizuna, but was unable to do so for long. Isis Osiris's daughter. Like her husband, Osiris deeply loves her daughter and fell into to despair when Isis and everyone else had fallen into a death like state. She spent countless ages wishing she could join her in death but couldn't because she had evolved into a machine god. Fellow Goddesses Thanatos Hokuto Odin Hida Nayuta Ataraxia Yurishia Farandole The ace of American and a member of Amaterasu. When the Deus Ex Machina turned both Lemuria and Atlantis into data, Osiris had taken Yurishia, who greatly resemble Isis. Osiris had intended to uses Yurishia as vessel for her daughter's soul and brainwashed her into being herself to believing she was Osiris's daughter. Due to her desire for a loving mother and how Osiris did S&M with her, Yurishia didn't give much resistance to Osiris control. While she planned to make Yurishia into a sacrifice, Osiris did treat like she was her own daughter while they were together. Even after Yurishia was freed from the machine god's control, she still felt a great deal of sympathy for everything Osiris had gone through. Hida Kizuna The captain of Amaterasu. At first saw the young man as a enemy and was greatly outrage when he said they could help her. Due to being a god, she couldn't believe that a creation could do something a creator couldn't. However, after getting defeated by Kizuna and Yurishia, Osiris had calm down and agreed that maybe he could help her save her world. To Osiris discomfort, Kizuna's need her to do Climax Hybrid with him. While she hesitated at first, she agree to do it since it could save both her family and world. They success, as life return to her world, earning him Osiris gratitude and affection. Osiris eventually return the favor when he had been killed by Thanatos. She prevented his soul from passing on, and gave him the life energy he need to return back to life by doing Ecstasy Hybrid together. The first time they did Climax Hybrid, Osiris kept trying to deny Kizuna was better than her husband. However, she did find herself excited by Kizuna's body and was quickly getting more so after he fully undress himself. It didn't take too much longer before she finally admitted that Kizuna was better than her husband. When Osiris need to do Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna to save his life, she told him to keep it a secret from both her husband and Aine. Once Kizuna resolved himself to do it, she got excited that he was finally in the mood and happily process to do Ecstasy Hybrid with him. Vatlantis Zelshione Category:Relationships